


..why did it have to be me?

by thefloweryhillside



Category: ABBA (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloweryhillside/pseuds/thefloweryhillside
Summary: just a tiny moment between the girls.





	..why did it have to be me?

**Author's Note:**

> For Bela; lesbian soccermoms all the way ;)

It's half past twelve, they've been going around the world,town after town, one country heading to another to bring their music to life, let the audience make memories with them that they'd treasure along the way.

Agnetha walks towards the bunkbed opposite of where hers is in the tourbus, even in her silk white nightgown she never fails to look like a goddess.

"Hello." She smiles at the beautiful red-head lying on the small bed, she just put down a novel she's been reading for the past few days. "What's keeping you up Anna?" Frida asks, she sits right up to make herself feel comfortable. "I just got a call from home for me and Björn...Linda cried in the middle of her sleep looking for me." With life in the limelight, it was challenging and still a bit of a struggle for Agnetha to be away from her daughter, especially since she's just 3 years old. "She must miss you a lot." Tears start to flow down Agnetha's face.

Being a popstar and a part of the biggest band at the moment & also a mother at the same time was quite the risk. "I know, i do too." She sits next to Frida and leans her head on her shoulder, trying to seek comfort from that one person she could always count on. "Once we get back to Stockholm, let's take her with us somewhere. You know even just a walk at the park would be nice." Frida says, stroking Agnetha's hair and giving her a warm hug. "It's alright to be sad. You love her so much and you want to make sure she's okay." Agnetha nodded. "Thank you, as always." She wipes away her tears and grins a little bit. "No worries, jag älskar dig my friend." Frida replies. As the night went on they both just laid there, not thinking that they needed to be up in a few hours, but enjoying each moment they had in each other's arms. 


End file.
